vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadani Military
The military of Roadon is considered to be the greatest war machine of the modern age. No country could match them in all out war. They are synonymous with the Roadani government and all citizens of Roadon must serve at least 4 years in some fashion. The military is broken into two main groups, the Navy and the Army. The Navy mostly engages with Pirates from the Southern Isles. The soldiers of Roadon have many tales spoken of them throughout Var’Tareen. They tell of their might with their spear, the red and black uniforms, the stoic officers, and the mysterious but dangerous sorcerers the best of which are known as Zavrii. As of AeP 446 Roadon had not lost a war. History The Roadani army formed from the humans in the army of mortals who attacked Cherak. After the war ended they spent the next few years securing the island from the Drel’Mareath and other monsters. In AeP 4 their commander Doro Jarem officially formed the Empire of Roadon. He went on to capture Tel’Mar from the Poi’Mareath and secure swaths of the desert. Roadon fought two formal wars with Toalla over the next four hundred years but also engaged the other country in many skirmishes. Roadon also sent a special expeditionary force to fight in the War of Nezeril. Now the army is spread all throughout the country taking orders from the Grand General who resides in Hrai Kraedrox in the Sar-Makashi. Army Organizational Structure Ranks *From lowest to highest with the exception of the mages. Mages are outside the general hierarchy. Clerics only take orders from officers but can not give orders themselves. They act as special troops. Zavrii act as commanders to clerics. Caliphs are a rank not often used. They are priest generals commissioned during holy wars who lead special units. The only time this rank has been used was during the War of Nezeril. In addition to these two ranks many officers will employ priests as holy guides, advisors, and scribes outside the military. *Pay is by week Enlisted * Cadet ** Symbol- No Hood ** Salary- 1 Regent * Recix ** Symbol- No bands ** Salary- 5 Regents * Corporal ** Symbol- One white band ** Salary- 6 Regents * Lower Sergeant ** Symbol- One gold band ** Salary- 10 Regents * Sergeant ** Symbol- Two gold bands ** Salary- 11 Regents * Higher Sergeant ** Symbol- Three gold bands ** Salary- 12 Regents * Cleric (Mage) ** Symbol- Silver quill or silver Spear ** Salary- 12 Regents * Zavrii (Mage) ** Symbol- Golden quill or silver Spear ** Salary- 13 Regents Officers * Junior Lieutenant ** Symbol- Silver disk ** Salary- 18 Regents * Lieutenant ** Symbol- Silver disk with a gold dot in the center ** Salary- 20 Regents * Deputy Commandant ** Symbol- Two silver triangles with their bases facing each other ** Salary- 30 Regents * Commandant ** Symbol- Two gold triangles with their bases facing each other ** Salary- 50 Regents * Lower General ** Symbol- One gold dragons claw ** Salary- 80 Regents * Higher General ** Symbol- Two gold dragons claws ** Salary- 120 Regents * Exalted General ** Symbol- Golden sun with a silver dot in the center ** Salary- 500 Regents * Caliphe (Mage) ** Symbol- Silver sun ** Salary- 0 Regents ------------------ Solider Types Enlisted Enlisted Archer * Uniform-Black robes that go down to their feet that cover the right shoulder but leave the right arm exposed, leather glove on left hand, red belt, black leather boots, and grey hood. Rank is shown by bands in the hood. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and their order. * Armaments and other Gear- A short sword at waist in a brown scabbard, a quiver with 40 normal arrows, and 5 heavy arrows, and a longbow. Enlisted Cavalry * Uniform- Black leather armor, red belt, a white hood, and knee high black riding boots. Rank is shown by circular metal bands on the hood. * Armaments and other Gear- Lance and a large scimitar. Enlisted Heavy Infantry * Black leather armor covering all of their body covering a red robe on their chest, but beneath the robes on their legs, black belt, black leather boots, and red hood. Rank is shown by bands in the hood. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and their order. * Armaments and other Gear- Short sword at the waist in a brown scabbard, longsword in sheath on the back, and red steel shield one meter tall and half a meter wide with dark grey iron spikes poking out. Enlisted Light Infantry * Uniform- Loose black robes that go down to their feet, leather gauntlets, red belt, red leather boots, and red hood. Rank is shown by bands on the hood. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and the insignia of the order. * Armaments and other Gear- A short sword at waist in a brown scabbard, red rectangular steel shield one meter tall and half a meter wide, a long wooden spear with a bronze colored head. Enlisted Mage * Uniform- Full black robes with a hood and silver mask, orange cloth belt, black leather gloves, steel bracers, and black boots. The mask is completely smooth except for two eye slits each about two inches across. Rank is show by a second necklace. Zavrii will paint their masks. * Armaments and other Gear-Silver dagger, crystal for magic channeling, six godstones that are usually day or storm. Enlisted Scout * Uniform- Brown robes with a brown hood, red belt, brown boots and a red cloth to put over their faces. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and their oder. Rank is shown by bands on the hood. * Armaments and other Gear- A spear, shortbow with 20 arrows, a spyglass, parchment, a quill, ink, red flag, and a black flag. They can use these flags to communicate. Officers Lower Archery Officer * Uniform- Dark red robes with loose sleeves cut short on the right side, that go just past the knees, grey turban, grey belt, tall black boots, and black gloves. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and their order. Rank is denoted by a patch on the left shoulder and metal pin on the front of the turban. * Armaments and other Gear- Scimitar in a black scabbard, quiver with forty normal arrows and 5 heavy arrows, and a longbow, and a spyglass. Lower Cavalry Officer * Uniform-Red leather armor, with a white belt, a white turban, and knee high black riding boots. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and their oder. Rank is shown by a pins in the turban. * Armaments and other Gear- Lance, longsword in a back scabbard, spyglass Lower Infantry Officer * Uniform- Dark red robes with tight sleeves that cover most of the body and go down past their knees, tall black boot that go up to mid calf, a black belt, black gloves, small black turban with a red feather sticking out of the front. Rank is denoted by a patch on the left shoulder and a metal pin on the front of the turban. The right shoulder has the insignia of their battalion and their oder. * Armaments and other Gear- Scimitar at the waist in a gold scabbard, white wooden circular shield about 24 inches in diameter, and two javelins strapped to the back. Ordinary Groups Unit (10)- The most basic organization of the army for foot soldiers. A unit is ten soldiers of the same type. It is run by a lower sergeant or a sergeant. One of the other nine members is a medic. Units train together, bunk together, and fight together. Brigade (20)- A brigade is the smallest group of cavalry. It is commanded by a lower lieutenant, or a lieutenant. It is typically used for reconnaissance or support for the foot soldiers. Company (85)- Eight units plus support make a company. Usually two units of heavy troopers and six units of spearmen, eight units of archers, or four brigades. Companies are commanded by lieutenant or junior lieutenants. The support staff of the companies include two runners often cadets or trainees employed to carry messages, and two clerics meant to heal and assists the troops. Typical formation of a company is three lines of twenty one and a back line of twenty with the first line being made of the heavy troops. Clerics place themselves mixed in the ranks and the officer is in the middle of the back rank to shout commands, and send and receive messages. Companies of cavalry make one large wedge with the officer near the front and the clerics and messengers safely inside the wedge. Division (175)- A division is two companies of cavalry plus support. Commanding the division is a commandant of either rank. The commandant has an assistant of the rank lieutenant or sergeant. In addition a division is supported by two extra messengers, and an extra cleric. They are deployed in two wedges one behind the other with the officer and support staff in the first wedge. Typically the guard the flanks of battalions or provide quick offensives. Battalion (353)- One battalion is made of four companies of foot soldiers and is lead by a commandant. battalions are typically made four of the same type of company. They are typically deployed three companies wide with one place behind in reserve. The support staff of a battalion consist of four messengers, an additional cleric, a lower officer or sergeant assistant to the commandant, and six scouts. The commandant usually stands between the reserve company and the three forward facing companies. Legion (2855)- A legion is the main offensive tool used in all out warfare. It consists of four foot soldier battalions, two archer battalions, and four cavalry divisions. It is commanded by a lower general who carries a large support staff. The general has his own personal guard of twenty soldiers, a zavrii, and two assistants. The legion is supported by a quartermaster, ten armorers, and two priests one of Rallia and one of Yaerrin. The general will choose one of the commandants to be the second in command. Deployment of the legion is entirely based on the situation but usually the cavalry will be on the flank and a full battalion is kept in reserve. Army (8566+)- Armies are a group of three legions. They are used only in total war but kept in record incase of such an event. They are commanded by a higher general and support staff. The support staff is entirely up to the general. This is mainly for organization of the troops and full armies are rarely gathered together. Order (Varies)- An order is all the troops maintained in a certain area or for a certain purpose. It is commanded by and Exalted General. The orders of Roadon are as follows. * The Sun Host- All the troops on Cherak. They have the seal of a red mountain on a black circle. They are regarded as the best armies of Roadon. * The Desert Command- The troops responsible for keeping order in the desert. They fight the monsters of the sand and have the seal of an eagle’s talon on a silver circle. Soldiers of the desert are considered mystic and fanatical even to the Roadani. * The Border Command- The armies stationed at the border to the more northern countries. Their symbol is a black brick on a red circle. They are known for being the most specialized to deal with the troops of the North. * The Corp of Tel’Mar- The army stationed in and around Tel’Mar. They are sanctioned to guard the city from interior and exterior threats. The symbol of this order is a blue and white wave on a brown circle. * The Corp of Sar’Makashi- The army stationed about the capitol. They are sanctioned to guard the city and the Grand General. The symbol of this order is a red shield on a grey sun. * The Assault Command- The smallest order of Roadon. It is kept to be able to fight outside the desert. This corp is trained to fight in any condition from jungle to snow to the peaks of the mountains. Their symbol is a brown boot on a grey field. * The Corp of Reserves- Though not an actual army it is the largest. It is tasked with activating the citizens of Roadon who have ended their military service in the case of all out war. Their symbol is a simple spear on a half red half black circle. Special Groups The Hrai Guards (502)- These soldiers fall directly under the command of the Grand General. They are tasked to guard Hrai Kraedox and the Grand General. The soldiers are handpicked either the by Jarai or the commandant that is the second in command. Usually approximately fifty of soldiers are mages and are under the command of the Jarai’s personal zavrii. The Hrai guards are distinguished by their golden trim. Enlisted have golden hoods and belts and the officers wear golden turbans. Instead of gold symbols for rank the enlisted have black bands, and the officers use black metal. Once someone joins the Hrai Guards they must serve at least three more years. The War Masters (Varies)- The War Masters are the support staff of the Grand General. They include several generals, their support, priests who act as scholars and scribes, and diplomats. There are several positions including General Advisor of Arcane War, General Advisor for each country, Master Admiral, Master General of the Archives. All the war masters act to advise the Grand General. Most of these positions are filled by aspiring officers. Most of the time they will eventually go on to be the Exalted Generals of the various orders. The Corp of Secrets (A few thousand)- The spies of Roadon. They mostly act in secret spread out in the Empire to stop traitors. They are also responsible for watching the other nations. For the most part they act in the background as Roadon does not prefer subtlety. Members Officers Grand General Prasus Ka (AeP 400 - ) General Zentin Pareer (AeP 412 - ) Commandant Mezzin Qolat (AeP 432 - ): Head of the Hrai Guards starting in Selvus AeP 446. Enlisted Zavrii Sazira Alamaster (AeP 417 -): Personal cleric of General Rathers Cleric Amma Telv (AeP 426 -): Member of the Hrai Guards Cleric Krin Vash'Neer : Cleric of General Rathers Corporal Jael Carttim (AeP 338 - ): Enlisted memeber of the Hrai Guards Recix Seela Brax (AeP 444-): Guard of General Rathers in Hrai Kraedox. Leucy (AeP 442-444, AeP 446-): Served in the Tel'Mar naval office for two years before deserting to the Southern Isles. For her role in the death of Iron Eye she was pardonded so long as she served the other two years. Former Members Ben (AeP 418): Ben fought in the second Desert War in the battle of the Crimson Casbah where he deserted. Warren Kassett: Kassett was exiled for extorting money from enlisted soldiers. He fled to Carufell. Enemies Curek the Iron Eye was one of the few pirates who managed to sink a Roadani warship. Until his death at the hands of Jack he was the most wanted man in Roadon. Nezeril Toalla: They went to war several times. Roadon won on both occasions. The Iron Tempest Commandos were a constant thorn in the side of the Roadani Military. They posed the only serious threat from another country Events In Yaerrus of AeP 446, an Iron Tempest Commando was working undercover in Hrai Kraedox. Commandant Mezzin Qolat was tasked to investigate along with Cleric Krin Vash’Neer, and hired specialists Oruc Chalishan and Al’Sys. Along the way they arrested Recix Seela Brax from stealing valuables from the keep. They also had to investigate an attempted break in of the War Archives. The tempest commando was able to knock out many of the Hrai Guards. Because of the security flaws, Prasus Ka transferred the control of the Archives to the Hrai guards from the command of the Corp of Secrets. The investigators eventually caught and arrested Lieutenant Vreeli Szere who was under the command of General Pareer. He was not arrested but having a spy in his ranks ended his hopes of becoming Grand General. Later after Szere didn’t talk under torture, she was going to be transfered to a facilty to be experimented on. Mezzin Qolat helped her commit suicide. Appearances Campaigns # Casbah Caper # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session One: Blood Tide # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Jack's Journal # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Deal # SitS Supplemental: Epilouge # SitS Supplemental: Krin's Backstory # SitS Supplemental: Mezzin's Report Category:Organizations Category:Empire of Roadon